


Contrition

by Intonerthree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Pining, Unrequited Crush, uniform sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intonerthree/pseuds/Intonerthree
Summary: Ever since his return from Paradis, Bertholdt has been nothing but tense - Porco offers himself to relieve some of that tension, unfortunately, he comes to realize the two of them might be wanting two completely different things.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Contrition

**Author's Note:**

> A quick shoutout to [Abbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterhera/pseuds/tricksterhera) for giving this a beta read, I've never written Porco and just let the horny vibes take over, I hope yall enjoy!
> 
> ... Also, cookie to whomever guesses the movie quote.

This was a mistake. This was surely a mistake. He was going to regret this. He knew for a fact he would surely regret this. But for better or worse, Porco couldn't give two shits less. 

He hungrily pressed his lips into the brunet’s mouth, into Bertholdt's. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes clear on the taller man’s breath. Porco couldn't be bothered to care. Their kissing only grew more feverish and desperate with every passing second. The blond almost moaned into Bertholdt's mouth when the brunet gripped his tie tightly, pulling his smaller, albeit more muscular body against the man's slender frame. 

Here, Porco bit down on Bertholdt’s lower lip, his ego swelling just as much as his cock had when he managed to summon a groan from his companion. The blond took this opportunity to press his knee against Bertholdt’s crotch, relishing at the fact that he too was just as hard as Porco was. Fuck, did he want this. Wanted the Colossal Titan shifter to bend him over on the desk and breed Porco until the blond was filled and leaking Bertholdt’s ‘frustrations’. Porco could feel his cock twitch in response to the mental image.

He was pulled back into reality when Bertholdt pushed him away, his hold on Porco's tie as firm as ever. Porco looked up at him, brass colored eyes meeting tired, pale-green. Porco wondered if Bertholdt could read him, if he could tell that the blond was ready and willing to completely relinquish all control over to the shifter before him. Porco wanted nothing more than to be the one who helped Bertholdt forget all his trauma even for a second, wanted to be the one to help Bertholdt release all the tension within, wanted - 

Porco didn’t get the chance to finish, his thoughts abruptly being cut off the second the brunet drew him in with a pull of his tie until their bodies were pressed against each other, Bertholdt leaned close, whispering in his ear, “Put my cock in your mouth, Galliard.” He commanded. 

Porco shuddered the way his breath ghosted against his ear, the way Bertholdt’s stubble tickled when it brushed against his cheek as he pulled back. Porco swallowed as he bit down on his lip before getting on his knees. Here, he looked up only to be met with expecting eyes. Eyes that demanded he do all the work. Well, he was the Jaw Titan after all he supposed. Porco’s hands went up and reached for the coat’s waist-belt on Bertholdt’s uniform, making quick work of both it and the coat’s buttons, then hurriedly undoing the belt around his waist. Porco leaned in, his face practically against Bertholdt’s crotch as his finger’s fished for the tiny zipper of his pants before carefully taking the metal piece into his mouth and pulling it down, while hooking his fingers into the waistband of Bertholdt’s trousers and briefs, pulling them down only enough for the engorged, throbbing member to be free of its confines. Porco could feel his mouth salivate. The way it looked, the way it smelled, he wanted so badly to taste it.

The taller of the two took the time to lean back against the desk as he watched Porco go to work. He let a drawn-out groan leave his mouth as Bertholdt tilted his head back from the pleasurable sensation of his cock being engulfed in the male’s warm, wet maw. A tiny smirk played on Bertholdt’s lips when he looked back down watching his cock disappear in-between the overeager shifter’s lips, his smirk only grew when he heard Porco fail to stifle the sound of his gag reflex from his length alone.

“Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, Mr. Galliard.” Bertholdt simply warned before running his fingers through the other man’s hair. 

Proco almost moaned from the sensations, the way his fingers felt in his scalp, the way his surname sounded whenever Bertholdt said it, he couldn’t help but palm against his own crotch, rutting against his hand, desperate for friction of any sort.  _ ‘Stay on task, Porco.’  _ He mentally reprimanded as he went back, dragging the flat of his tongue in a torturously slow motion, all the way from his sac, up the base, before taking the head of his cock back into his mouth. Here, Porco began bobbing his head, doing his best to hollow out his cheeks - Bertholdt was much too long for him to properly deepthroat but he was resourceful, he knew what he had learned done on himself from the countless nights the jaw titan shifter had spent with the wives of other men, maybe Bertholdt would like it as well. Porco took his free hand, grabbing at the base of the other shifter’s cock, pumping it as he bobbed his head.

The gentle hand in his hair suddenly turned into a fist, Bertholdt let out a much louder groan as he thrusted into Porco’s mouth, “Fuuuuck,” he breathed out before tightening his grip, “Suck it, swallow it, worship it.” He commanded as he pulled Porco down to hilt.

Porco’s eyes widened in slight alarm, squeezing his thumbs in his fist to further suppress his gag reflex, his nose pressed against the tufts of hair above his member, he couldn’t help but choke slightly, screwing his watery eyes shut, focusing instead on the taste and smells; the scent of it alone was enough to drive Porco insane with want, the weight of his magnificent cock on his tongue. He needed him badly.

Finally Bertholdt pulled him off, it had only been three seconds but for the both of them, it had felt like an eternity. The shifter’s cock emerged from the blond’s mouth with an obscene pop before Bertholdt let it rest against Porco’s face. Porco, in turn, looked up at him with pleading, hungry, lechery-filled eyes. 

“What is it you want?” He questioned. “Tell me, Porco.”

“You…” Proco replied, gods he didn't realize how true that statement was. With an exhale he continued. “I want you to fuck me.”

That was all Bertholdt needed to hear. He reached down, once again grabbing the male by the tie, tugging him upwards to his feet. Porco obeyed, he let himself be guided to the desk before he felt the other’s hands snake around to undo his belt and trousers, pulling them down enough for his ass and cock to finally be exposed. Porco looked back, watching Bertholdt pool his saliva into the palm of his hand, groaning at the sensation of him smearing it against his hole, his index and middle fingers easily pushing in and moving them in scissoring motions, drawing out loud, unfiltered groans from the blond with every thrust. The both of them knew he could easily get Porco to cum from just this alone, but where was the fun in that? It was Porco who had dragged him to this office with his request to relieve his ‘stress’. This was about Bertholdt, he would take full advantage.

Slowly, he pulled out his digits from the shifter’s ass adding more saliva as precaution, slicking his throbbing member as much as possible. He knew Porco liked it rough but even so, it wasn’t as if he wanted to inflict any actual harm. Grabbing himself by the base, Bertholdt pressed the head of his dick against Porco’s hole, rubbing it up and down against his stretched out entrance.

Porco bit his lower-lip as he looked back at the scene, he was growing impatient and this unexpected teasing certainly wasn’t doing his libido any favors. “Dammit, quit  _ fucking  _ around and breed me already!” He barked.

Bertholdt shifted his gaze to him, unamused at the sudden order. “Mr. Galliard.” He began, “Keep up that foul language and we can go back to stuffing your mouth with my cock.”

Gods, did that get the male to shut up. Porco would be lying if he said that the way Bertholdt talked to him wasn’t a complete turn on. Apparently, his silence was the key to getting what he wanted. Porco gritted his teeth as he gripped the sides of the desk tightly, feeling Bertholdt’s cock slowly, sheath itself within him. Bertholdt leaned close using their increased proximity to bury himself until he was balls-deep inside Porco. Regardless of the pain, Porco’s body still sucked him in, eager to milk every drop out of the man’s swollen cock. 

Bertholdt nuzzled into the back of his ear, humming in delight as his cock was warmed inside Porco’s body, the sound of his hum sending shivers down the shifter’s spine before he heard him whisper in his ear, “I want you to tell me if at any moment it’s too much.” Was all he said before he pulled back until only the head was inside then slamming back in.

He repeated the process, keeping the movements slow at first, moaning at the way Porco’s needy hole took him and accommodated Bertholdt’s length. It wasn’t long before the shifter was mercilessly jackhammering into him. Porco couldn’t hold back the volume of his moans as he felt Bertholdt fuck into him like the fleshlight he was. The sounds of skin slapping against skin could probably be heard from outside the office the two occupied, this in turn served to entice Porco to be louder, wanting desperately to be heard, to be walked in on and have the (un)lucky spectator witness him getting fucked like a bitch in heat. 

The blond was practically screaming now as Bertholdt grinded against him whenever he slammed back in. He simply couldn’t hold back the wave of pleas that soon followed. “Fuck, yes! Harder Bertholdt, fuck me harder! Your cock feels so fucking good inside my ass! Cum inside me, empty you balls in me! Please, Bertholdt, I need it!!!” 

Porco almost winced the second he felt a large hand at the nape of his neck before his face got pressed roughly against the mahogany desk, "Take it, Galliard," Bertholdt groaned as he thrusted into him harder, his cock smashing against his prostate. "Just be quiet and take it." Proco was absolutely not going to last much longer at this rate. It was then that he felt the other’s hand wrap around his waist gripping tightly at his cock before it began to pump - hard and fast strokes that truly served to tip the shorter male over the edge. 

“F...Fuuuck, I - I can’t, I can’t be quiet, ah - ahhhhh! Shit, shit, fuck!” Porco sputtered out moan after moan, his body spasming as his cock belched out rope after rope of cum, staining the side of the worktable.

Bertholdt thrusted into the body before him faster, grinding one last time as he felt himself twitch and burst, gritting his teeth and with a load groan, dumping every ounce of cum into Porco’s now-abused hole before finally pulling out, and watching mesmerised as his seed leaked out before going over and with his index and middle finger, catching some of the liquid.

“Haaahh…” Porco breathed out, if it wasn’t for the desk, the man would have surely collapsed, “I, hah, I just - MMF!?” He was silenced when Bertholdt shoved his cum-soaked fingers into Porco’s mouth. He couldn’t help but moan around the digits as he licked and sucked his fingers clean before the taller of the two pulled away.

Here, he could hear Bertholdt zip his pants up, he turned only to be handed a clean rag the brunet had found sitting on the nearby drawer. “You can use this if you need to clean yourself up, we should hurry. Don’t want to be late for Zeke’s meeting.” He replied before walking to the door, Bertholdt opened it just enough to slip through the crack for the sake of Porco’s privacy. 

Porco stared at the door as his brain processed what had just transpired. Why did he leave in such a hurry? He let out a sigh as he cleaned himself before he too left the now depressing office.

-

It wasn’t long until he had to be at the warrior’s meeting, Bertholdt had left before Porco could properly collect his things. Why though? Didn’t he have a good time? Surely Porco had been enough. He jumped slightly as he rounded the corner, his peripheral vision registering a moving, brown mass crawling towards him on the floor, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. 

“Goddammit..!” He almost yelled out as he struggled to still his pounding heart. 

“Oh, sorry - I didn’t mean to startle you, Pock” Pieck replied with a kind smile. “I saw Bertholdt pass by not too long ago, were you two together?” She asked.

Porco looked down at her, she was sweet and it was a purely innocent question but all he could feel was annoyance at it. “Ugh, not now, Pieck.” He said, doing his best to hold back the unexpected wave of emotions.

Once they had all gathered in the tiny room, Zeke began to talk. Porco, however, couldn’t listen even if he tried, his eyes stayed trained on the side of the brunet’s face.  _ ‘Why won’t he look my way?’ _ His brain had practically demanded. One thing was certain.

This had been a mistake. 


End file.
